


Unrelenting

by wickedorin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Punishment, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for my "Fuck SESTA/FOSTA" drabble drive. Request: "Dom/sub - “Unrelenting"





	Unrelenting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m told this ship is less of a rowboat and more of a yacht now, so let’s travel in style. By which I mean good and filthy.

So very many jokes existed about SOLDIER stamina.  While a great number of people went quiet around the director, rumors did find a way to get back to him.  Perhaps he’d even inadvertently started a few himself.

It wasn’t that he _regretted_ certain decisions in his life.  Certainly not those which were directly, intimately related to said SOLDIER stamina.  Though he did rather wonder if Sephiroth had perhaps a little too much faith in him, or his mental and/or physical abilities.  There wasn’t a clock available to judge time with, though Lazard most certainly knew that his Dom was counting the seconds.  The minutes.  Keeping perfect tapping time with a crop against his boot, slow and steady; _tap, tap, tap, tap_ …

Lazard himself hadn’t been much for music.  Not for the type which required full slave-like knowledge of 4/4 time, of that steady background rhythm driving a song he didn’t often care for, but he was starting to _understand_.  One, two, three, four.  He moved to the marks, impaled and moving on a long, thick (not enough) vibrating toy held in place by a cushion for comfort.  For _his_ comfort, except that it was a little bit of torture when he’d been ordered to move to the beat, to fuck himself.  The cock ring in place assured his compliance with the additional order not to finish until Sephiroth was really and truly satisfied with his performance, watching him bathed in low light and a sheen of sweat as he chased an orgasm he couldn’t obtain.

Minutes.  It felt like hours, but it had to have been more than ten minutes.  Maybe fifteen.  He felt a weakness in his legs already, a strain beginning on another count of four.  He could hardly hear himself, his own breath, his own tiny pleading moans as the vibration crept up just that slightest bit faster, and he slipped in his rhythm–

Receiving a none-too-soft _crack_ of stiff leather against his ass via crop for his effort.  True to form, the count continued unhindered, and he could practically _feel_ his Dom’s grin behind him.  Ever watching.  He whimpered, getting a low chuckle in return.

Of course.  It was because he’d pushed his SOLDIERs hard earlier.  Too hard, maybe.  A demonstration more than anything, a matter of pride.  As Director of SOLDIER, Lazard had been unrelenting.  In the bedroom… Sephiroth bested him in that way.  Every time.

It wasn’t until his hands started to slip from the cushion, when exhaustion was really and truly beginning to force him away from the beat set out for him to follow, when his Dom finally leaned in to whisper, “What a good pet you are.  You’ll remember this for next time, won’t you?”

An answer was unnecessary, and simply not waited for.  A deft hand reached to unsnap the cock ring before permission was given in full, vibration slider worked slowly up to maximum: “Now _come for me_.“

He’d always detested leaping to follow orders.  _Nearly_ always.  That one required little effort and no time at all, Lazard throwing back his head and moaning open-mouthed as he jerked himself off rapidly, double-time, _triple-_ time, and at exactly the right moment, the vibration stopped.

Sephiroth caught him as he pitched forward, a mild laugh breathed across the blond’s ear.  “Next time you could just _ask_ for this instead of making a bunch of Seconds collapse, you know.”

Ah, but that wouldn’t have been earning his punishment.  Nor his reward.


End file.
